


Monopoly

by flootiger



Category: Tokio Hotel
Genre: Adult Content, Fluff, Humor, Jealousy, M/M, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-25 20:53:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10772238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flootiger/pseuds/flootiger
Summary: Bill’s new bodyguard seems to have an unhealthy interest in his ass. Tom is not best pleased.





	Monopoly

**Author's Note:**

> I tend to post here, if you're interested in my full collection: http://fiction.tokiohotelfiction.com/viewuser.php?action=storiesby&uid=18857 
> 
> Inspo'd by that Q&A during the DM tour when Tom/Bill/someone said one of their bodyguards had a habit of slapping Bill's ass before a show...
> 
> Please enjoy!

All Tom could hear was the earsplitting screams of thousands of rapid fans echoing round the arena. They were grouped backstage at the stage entrance in near pitch black while their tour crew frantically scrambled to get everything in place before the big opening. In front of him he could feel Bill vibrating with excited nerves, his hands twisting around the mic and his body pressing subconsciously back into Tom’s. He kept shooting tense grins over his shoulder back at him and Tom couldn’t help but return them. Behind him he could hear Georg muttering _ohgodohgodohgod,_ barely audible over their fans on the other side of the curtain, and Gustav was silent, no doubt trying to keep a cool head.   
  
They lived for this. For the fans, for the performance, the adrenaline that coursed through their veins and kept them moving onwards and upwards. They were unstoppable.   
  
“Ready?” Bill asked, leaning back to shout the words into Tom’s ear. Tom grinned and nodded as he felt the light sweep of Bill’s lips against the shell of his ear.   
  
“Let’s go, boys!”   
  
Security ushered them up the steps while a burly man Tom didn’t recognise stood guard, helping Bill up the last step with a hand to his waist. Strobe lights flashed and their walk-on music boomed through the enormous venue. Tom looked up and just as he did so the burly man’s hand came into sharp contact with his twin’s backside, so forceful that Bill nearly stumbled forward into the curtain that was shielding them from the masses.   
  
Tom tensed, instinctively ready to leap to protect his brother. But they were swept forward, too caught up in the furore of playing live with no time to pause for anything.   
  
In seconds they were at their marks, and Tom looked across to his twin to catch his eye, keen to see if he seemed put out by the apparent ass slap. Bill grinned right at Tom across the small gulf between them, that excited beam that made his whole being glow and Tom forgot what he’d seen. It had probably been a trick of the light.   
  
The curtain dropped and Tom was almost blasted back by the noise.   
  
 _Showtime._    
  


~~~~

  
  
They were back on the bus after the show, chatting excitedly at each other across the tiny kitchenette booth. Georg, Gustav and Tom were nursing beers but Bill had a plastic mug of green tea cupped between his palms, for his voice he always said, even if tomorrow night he’d probably be knocking back more drinks than the rest of them put together. Bill did what he did and no one seemed to be able to change that. Not that Tom would ever want to.   
  
“At least you didn’t fall over this time,” Georg snorted, tipping his beer in Bill’s direction.   
  
Bill waved a hand to shush him as Tom grinned at the memory. Bill had nearly fallen off the stage during a show in Dusseldorf two nights ago, just saving himself by skidding to a halt at the edge, tangling his foot in a stray wire and then toppling over backwards instead. Tom had been half alarmed and half amused, about to rush to his brother’s aid when he’d righted himself and laughed with the audience, professional until the end.   
  
“It was only a trip,” Bill said, tetchy.   
  
“Whatever, you practically kissed the stage floor,” Georg chortled.   
  
Bill leant over the table to whack Georg on the arm. “Shut the fuck up, Listing.” When he sat back down with a huff he was pressed closer to Tom so they were sitting thigh to thigh in the cooped up little booth. “I’d like to see you dance on stage for two hours in heels.”   
  
“Too bad the new bodyguard wasn’t there to pick you up,” Gustav said and Georg snorted.   
  
Tom’s shoulders tensed. “What?”   
  
“Lukas?” Bill interrupted before Tom could question Gustav’s statement further. “He’s nice, he started today right?”   
  
Gustav nodded and he and Georg shared a look that annoyed Tom, like they knew something he didn’t.   
  
“He thinks you’re nice, too.” Georg winked at Bill.   
  
Tom didn’t like where this was going. Without thinking, he stretched an arm over the back of the bench and around Bill’s shoulders, eyeing Georg warily.   
  
“Gross,” Bill pulled a sour expression and took a sip of his tea. “He’s like 40.”   
  
“He’s good looking though,” Georg was waggling his eyebrows at Bill. Bill made a disgusted noise in the back of his throat and shuddered, scooting closer to Tom as he did so and pressing back into his arm where it lay snugly behind him.   
  
“If you don’t shut up this tea is going in your face,” Bill said, clacking the plastic mug on the table threateningly.   
  
“Ok, ok,” Georg held up his hands in surrender with a chuckle. “I’m going to bed, night ladies.”   
  
Gustav grunted a goodnight after downing the last of his beer, leaving the twins alone with only the quiet rumble of the tourbus as it sped along the highway towards their next destination.   
  
“What was Georg talking about?” Tom asked, still frowning. He turned to look at Bill but Bill was taking a sip of his tea, shrugging his slim shoulders.   
  
“Who knows,” Bill said when he’d put his drink down. “Georg’s insane.”   
  
Tom eyed his brother, watching as he pulled away from him and stood, stretching with a yawn and revealing a sliver of bare hip as he did so. Tom averted his gaze as a flush crept into his cheeks, then looked back at his twin, not really sure why he’d looked away in the first place.   
  
“Are you coming to bed?” Bill asked and Tom blinked up at him distractedly. Bill was giving him an expectant look, his brown eyes sleepy and his features soft, free of the stage make-up he had washed off earlier.   
  
“Yeah,” Tom made to stand up and as he did so, Bill turned away, his ass swaying in Tom’s line of sight. Without warning another image of Bill’s ass flitted into his mind, this time with a heavy palm swinging towards it beneath a barrage of strobe.   
  
“Bill, wait,” Tom stood fully and hurried down the bus towards their bunks after his brother.   
  
“Shh,” Bill hissed and waved a pointed hand at the closed curtains over Georg and Gustav’s beds.   
  
“That bodyguard,” Tom whispered. “He… he…”   
  
He gesticulated, not knowing how to voice what he was now certain he’d seen. Bill’s back was to him and he was tugging his clothes off, revealing the slim line of his waist and his coltish legs. Tom swallowed and shook his head, trying to clear his racing thoughts.   
  
“Can I have your t-shirt?” Bill asked, turning back to face Tom and clearly not listening to his twin’s babbling.  
  
“Huh?”   
  
Bill plucked the sleeve of the t-shirt Tom was wearing. “I like this one, mine are too short to sleep in. Yours covers my ass at least."   
  
Dumbly, Tom nodded, tugging the top over his head and handing it to Bill who slipped it on, shaking his soft hair out and wrinkling his nose before smiling at Tom widely. He looked elfin in the long white t-shirt, and much smaller than Tom looked when he donned it. Seeing his twin like that did all sort of things to his insides that Tom was having a hard time processing right now.   
  
“Goodnight, Tom,” Bill said, reaching out to tweak one of Tom’s now exposed nipples before cackling softly and sliding into his bunk, pulling the curtain shut and leaving Tom standing in the dark blankly.   
  
His mind was reeling, but he didn’t really know why. He did know however that he would have to keep an eye on this new bodyguard of Bill’s…   
  


~~~~

  
  
Tom was being unreasonable.   
  
Or so he tried telling himself. They’d played two more concerts since Tom had definitely seen the new bodyguard, _Lukas_ , slap Bill squarely on the ass just as he was about to go on stage, and each subsequent show he had done it again. Tom was trying not to get pissed off. Bill didn’t seem bothered by the attention but Tom felt it was obscene and totally unprofessional. It didn’t help that the new bodyguard was tall and handsome and looked after Bill like a real gentleman. Tom wasn’t sure why that didn’t help, but it didn’t.   
  
Deciding to voice his concerns to his bandmates he looked up from where he’d been glaring stonily at a dull stain on the carpet in the green room they were occupying.   
  
"Lukas is a bit of a creep,” he said loudly.   
  
Georg snorted as he munched on some crisps that had been left out for them but Gustav frowned, indicating he was at least partially on the same page as Tom.   
  
“Yeah, I caught him drooling over Bill in the dressing room last night,” Gustav said pensively, tapping out a quick rhythm on his knees with his drumsticks.   
  
“What?” Tom looked at him sharply.   
  
Georg sniggered form his seat opposite Tom. "You know how Bill is, he loves the attention,” he said airily. “He didn't seem bothered."   
  
"Not that kind of attention,” Tom said coolly.    
  
"He didn't exactly make putting on a shirt a priority,” Georg rolled his eyes.   
  
“He was topless in front of this guy?" Tom sat up, staring at his friend. What was Bill playing at? Did he _want_ to get molested backstage? Tom’s neck flushed and he tried not to wring his hands at Georg in desperation.   
  
"Calm down nothing happened,” Georg said waving a casual arm.  
  
Tom almost squeaked. "What's that supposed to mean? Why would anything happen?”   
  
"Drop it, Tom,” Georg laughed, throwing a crisp at Tom across the room. “I just meant Bill’s not shy… and apparently the new guy isn't either.”   
  
"Still weird though,” Gustav mumbled.   
  
"Yeah," Tom agreed shortly. “Still weird.”   
  
He was going to have to speak to David about the new guy.   
  
Before he could action his newly hatched plan do dob in the newbie, Bill sauntered in, looking radiant with a happy grin plastered across his face and a hop in his step.   
  
“Hey guys, ready for soundcheck?” He beamed around at them all, catching Tom’s eye last and holding his gaze, eager and open and always so beautiful.   
  
Bill looked too fucking pure for this world, Tom thought with a frown. Something had to be done before his twin was stripped of all innocence and it was too late for Tom to…. Tom pulled a face and shook his head, breaking eye contact with his twin and glaring at the wall just over his shoulder.   
  
“What did I do?” Bill visibly deflated and Tom’s heart clenched.   
  
“Nothing,” he assured his brother, finding his eyes once more and smiling for him. “I need to talk to David about something.”   
  
“Well that can wait,” Bill said, stepping around a rusty old rack of empty coat hangers. “Where have you been all day?”   
  
Tom’s insides warmed as Bill deposited himself down on the dilapidated old sofa and fell back so his head landed in Tom’s lap so heavily that Tom that let out a surprised _oof_.   
  
“I’ve been around,” Tom said, recovering fast from Bill’s invasion, pleased to have his twin’s attention solely on him. “Hey,” he smiled down as Bill lolled around in his lap, looking up at him with large eyes.   
  
“Pathetic,” he heard Georg snort but he ignored him, too busy watching Bill’s animated expressions as he launched into a tirade about his latest PA and how she’d forgotten to pack the right socks for the tour.   
  
Later Tom thought, he would have to speak to David later.   
  


~~~~

  
  
Later came and went and now they were arriving at the next venue, their crew already unloading the vans. It was a bright day and Tom was feeling content, stretching as he stepped off the bus and into the afternoon chill of Austria. Bill had been particularly affectionate last night, hanging off Tom’s arm during the post-concert meet and greet and chasing away a couple of girls who’d asked Tom to sign their cleavage. It made Tom smile, amused by his bitchy little brother.   
  
“Ouch,” he heard his brother gripe behind him. Tom turned, in time to see Bill squinting annoyedly at the sun before he shoved a pair of enormous sunglasses onto his face. They’d shared one too many beers last night and Tom knew Bill was feeling it more than he was, an unhappy line sitting in the middle of his brows. “I need coffee.”   
  
“Aw,” Tom teased. “Don’t pout too much the paparazzi will think you’re going to cancel another concert.”   
  
Bill shot him a vicious glare and stalked passed Tom, knocking into him as he went. Tom chuckled, watching his twin stride towards the backstage entrance of the stadium and into the safety of a heated green room. He was absently following the swing of Bill’s retreating behind when a large hand came into contact with it, knocking Bill forward so he practically fell into the open door and disappeared into the depths of backstage.   
  
Eyes narrowing and fists clenched, Tom stormed after his brother and his attacker, who had just followed Bill into the building.   
  
“Hey!” Tom shouted, entering the arena himself and weaving his way between their team as they carried heavy boxes full of their gear towards the stage area.   
  
He caught up with Bill and grabbed his forearm to slow him down.   
  
“What?” Bill didn’t let up, no doubt cutting a determined path towards whatever coffee he could locate down here. “What are you doing?”   
  
Tom cast around, unable to spot Lukas anywhere amongst the bustle of pre-show prep. “Protecting you. Where is he?”   
  
Bill scoffed and looked at Tom as though he was crazy. “What are you talking about?”   
  
“Lukas,” Tom growled. “I saw him hit your ass.”   
  
“He didn’t hit me,” Bill said dismissively.   
  
“He practically molested you!” Tom insisted, his voice raising as his hand closed tighter around Bill and tried to get him to understand.   
  
Bill snorted. “It was a pat, I don’t feel very molested.” Bill entered the dressing room and turned to face Tom. “Can I have my arm back?”   
  
Tom felt Bill try to shake himself loose from Tom’s grip but he didn’t let him, instead running his fingers down Bill’s forearm until their fingers were interlocked. Tom tugged on Bill’s hand and searched his eyes, looking for some hidden terror but all that he could see was a slightly hungover Bill aiming _fuck off Tom_ eyes at him.   
  
“Tom,” Bill said warningly and Tom begrudgingly retracted his hand at last. With a groan Bill threw himself into a make-up chair looking sulky.   
  
“Have you found the coffee yet?” Behind him, Tom heard Georg and Gustav enter the room along with their make-up artist, Natalie.   
  
“Tom was just going to look for it.” Bill’s demeanour changed and he smiled sweetly at Tom. Tom pulled a face, still feeling put out about _Lukas_.   
  
“Get Lukas to bring you some,” Georg said, waggling his eyebrows at Bill suggestively as he slumped onto a wooden bench set up against the far wall. “I bet he’d like that.”   
  
“Ugh,” Bill lifted an elegant middle finger at their bassist. “Can you fuck off please?”   
  
“I saw the look he was giving you the other day,” Georg told Bill.   
  
Tom’s belly lurched unpleasantly and he cut Natalie a scathing look when she giggled.   
  
“What?” she mouthed at him when she caught his glare.   
  
Tom ignored her. “What kind of look?”   
  
“A funny one,” Gustav said calmly as he settled down beside Georg.   
  
Tom didn’t like the sound of that and was about to interrogate his band mates further when Bill said his name and he looked over to see Bill hanging off the back of the make-up chair and blinking imploringly up at Tom. “Get me some coffee? Please?”   
  
Tom scoffed. “Get it yourself.”   
  
“I’ve just been molested and you won’t even get me coffee?” Bill curled his lip impishly into a pout. “Some brother.”   
  
Tom pursed his lips and shifted uncomfortably on his feet at Bill’s words. “If you have been…”   
  
“Tom! I was kidding,” Bill said loudly. “Listen to me; _I’m fine_! Besides,” Bill’s tongue came out to lick his lower lip and he winked at Tom. “What if I like it?”   
  
Tom gulped, turned beet-red and then stormed from the green room yelling, “ _David!_ ”   
  


~~~~

  
  
“Tom, I can't fire someone because they gave you a funny look.”   
  
"Not me, _Bill_. He gave _Bill_ a funny look,” Tom stated firmly, staring hard at their manager. "It was more than a funny look."   
  
"You're going to have to be more specific,” David looked at Tom levelly and laced his fingers together where he sat behind a make-shift desk to sort out the last minute paperwork with the venue.   
  
A moment earlier Tom had stormed into David’s room, determined to get rid of Bill’s new bodyguard. It was all becoming too much for Tom. He was confused as hell and angry that the new bodyguard seemed to think he could feel Bill up like he was his own plaything. Bill was _Tom’s_ and it fell under _Tom’s_ remit to look after his baby brother, ass smacking and all.   
  
Right now, he just wanted all hands off Bill, except maybe his own.   
  
Tom would deal with those feelings later, when Lukas was out the picture.   
  
"I... it was.. weird, you know? Like he…," Tom struggled to explain the funny look Georg had told him about to David.   
  
"Were you even there when it happened?" David’s attention was drifting back to his paperwork and he was no longer looking up at Tom where he stood in the doorway apprehensively.   
  
"Erm, no,” Tom admitted.    
  
"Looking at Bill isn't a fireable offence. It's his job,” David explained absently.   
  
”It's not his job to be in Bill's dressing room while he's getting dressed!" Tom burst out, exasperated. “It’s not his job to manhandle him onto the stage!”   
  
"Well... no,” David agreed, finally looking up at Tom again. “Listen Tom, Bill is _fine_ there are a million people watching his every move.”   
  
"One too many if you ask me,” Tom grumbled.   
  
”Frankly, if people weren't looking at Bill I wouldn't be doing my job properly,” David said matter of factly.    
  
Tom wrinkled his nose in distaste.   
  
"Are we done?" David asked pointedly.   
  
"No, what are you going to do about it?" Tom demanded, stepping forward so he was right in front of David’s desk.   
  
David pinched the bridge of his nose. “Nothing, Tom.”   
  
"Not good enough," Tom growled, setting his palms down on the chipped wooden desk in what he hoped was a threatening manner.   
  
"Nothing has happened. I can't fire someone for _looking_ at Bill.”   
  
Tom knew David was fast losing his patience with him but he didn’t care, not wanting to back down on the matter. Bill’s wellbeing was worth fighting for.   
  
He stared at David angrily. "If anything happens to him…"   
  
"He's more likely to get hit by a falling stage light," David said, waving the pen in his hand vaguely.   
  
Tom gasped and David immediately looked apologetic.   
  
"I'm sorry, that was uncalled for,” David said gently. "You keep an eye on him too, how about that?"   
  
"I always do," Tom mumbled, annoyed with their manager and now terrified of falling stage equipment knocking Bill out on stage. It was fucking exhausting being a big brother.   
  
"I know,” David said in a soothing voice that told Tom they were done here.   
  
Tom gave him one last icy glare and strode from the room, eager to find his twin and make sure he wasn't naked with Lukas in the green room. Toms belly flipped but he ignored it.   
  


~~~~

  
  
The four of them were holed up in Gustav’s hotel room trying to work out what the hell was going on onscreen. Georg had flicked through the five Spanish channels the hotel offered and they’d settled on some high-drama soap opera as the best option. So far there had been two murders and Tom was betting on a third by the time they called it a night.   
  
“Ooooo, maybe she was the one who killed that blonde earlier,” Bill suggested. “She looks like she could bury a body.”   
  
Tom sipped his coke and nodded in agreement. He’d propped himself up on against the headboard while Bill was lounging around on the bed on his front, occasionally rolling over to throw a gummy worm in Tom’s mouth and laughing when he invariably missed. Georg and Gustav had shotgunned the sofa but Tom didn’t mind, happy to have the expansive bed for the two of them.   
  
It was late and getting later, they’d put on a killer show that night in Madrid and were heading to Barcelona tomorrow evening, which meant they had a whole day to sleep in.   
  
“I think that’s supposed to be her ex-husband,” Georg said, jerking his chin at the screen.   
  
“No, that’s her brother,” Bill said through a mouthful of gummy sweets.   
  
“Oh,” Georg pulled a face as they watched the apparent siblings lock lips. “Ew.”   
  
Bill looked over his shoulder then and Tom caught his eye. They held the gaze for several seconds and then Bill winked, his lips curling suggestively as his foot dug into Tom’s thigh.   
  
Tom gulped, but didn't look away from Bill, not really understanding the moment but certain he liked it if the excited warmth that was spreading through his belly was anything to go by.   
  
“I’m tired,” Bill suddenly announced, not looking away from Tom.   
  
“Go to bed then,” Georg said.   
  
“You can stay here if you want,” Gustav offered. “We can turn this shit off.”   
  
“No!” Both Georg and Tom said in unison.   
  
Bill rolled onto his back, looking back at Tom as he did so. “I’m so tired though. Maybe I’ll stay here.”   
  
“Fine by me,” Gustav said, making to stand. “Georg, Tom, go away.”   
  
Tom didn't want Bill to stay with Gustav. A strong and unfamiliar feeling was tugging in his chest and it made him frown hard at their drummer. “I’ll take him to bed,” Tom told him firmly.   
  
“Who? Georg?” Gustav was searching for the remote while Georg tried to bat him out the way of the television screen.   
  
“Bill. I’ll take Bill to bed,” Tom corrected. “Come on,” he added softly to his twin, giving him a searching look as he stood from the bed and extended a hand.   
  
Bill stretched, making a show of yawning and blinking sleepy eyes up at Tom. Then he said, “Ok then.”   
  
Tom felt Bill’s fingers interlock with his own as he levered himself off the bed, instantly leaning heavily into Tom and sighing.   
  
“Night!” Bill chirped to the others as Tom led him from Gustav’s room, pleased to have the warm, familiar feeling of Bill’s hand in his own.   
  
“Night,” Georg and Gustav chorused as the door slammed shut behind them leaving Bill and Tom alone in the oddly muffled hotel corridor.   
  
“Which one is your room?” Tom asked, staring around apprehensively. It was too late for any security to be standing guard so Tom hoped it wasn’t far. Their fans had been known to prowl hotel corridors hoping for a late-night run in with the band so Tom’s nerves were not unfounded.   
  
“Oh it’s this one,” Bill pointed at the room opposite. “But can’t I stay with you tonight?”   
  
Tom blinked and blurted out, “Yeah,” before he could even think about it.   
  
He was rewarded with a dazzling smile and a momentary squeeze of Bill’s hand before his twin was off, dragging him down the hall towards Tom’s room. Tom followed happily, not sure why he was feeling so warm all the way down to his toes. His belly didn’t stop swirling, especially when Bill slipped the key card out the back pocket of Tom’s jeans with a sweet smile, or when his twin rummaged through his suitcase to extract one of Tom’s t-shirts that he changed into there and then while Tom watched. The swirls turned into a veritable swarm of butterflies when Bill slipped under the covers and beckoned for Tom to do the same, then tugged them both down so they were lying amongst the downy pillows so close that Tom could count the lashes outlining his twin’s pretty eyes, even in the darkness.   
  
Curled together, close as they were and breathing each other’s air, Tom realised if he wanted to, he could simply move a fraction of and inch and capture Bill’s plush lips in a forbidden kiss. But Bill’s eyes blinking back so bright and trusting made Tom’s heart tighten and he shied away from taking the next step.   
  
“Goodnight, Tomi,” Bill whispered, smiling sleepily at him.   
  
Then, he rolled over, pulling one of Tom’s arms with him so his back was nestled against Tom’s chest and Tom’s arm cocooned him safely. They slept like that until morning.   
  


~~~~

  
  
Tom had been following Bill around with an uncharacteristically dopey smile in place for days. Something had shifted in their relationship and it equal parts excited and terrified Tom. It wasn't just Tom who felt it; Bill had barely left his side since Madrid, sliding close when they shared the sofa in the media room, massaging his scalp where his dreadlocks pulled tight, climbing into Tom’s bed and fitting himself into Tom’s arms whenever they were lucky enough to have a hotel room.   
  
Something was about to tip them both over the edge, and when it did, Tom would be ready for it.   
  
“You want another beer?” Georg asked, pressing a cold one into Tom’s hand without waiting for an answer.   
  
“Thanks,” Tom said, taking a sip and smiling across the room at Bill who had thrown his head back and was laughing unabashedly at something Natalie had said. Dunja had pulled together an impromptu backstage party for the crew and the band to let loose a little before moving onto the next city tomorrow morning. It felt nice to let go after the constant rush of tour life and Tom was enjoying the relaxed buzz he felt around the room.   
  
“Hey Lukas,” Tom heard Georg say and his head whipped round to see the newest member of their team enter the room.   
  
“Hey guys,” Lukas greeted Georg with a friendly smile and then his eyes passed over to meet Tom’s.   
  
Tom did not return the smile Lukas gave him, instead narrowing his eyes menacingly and setting his jaw into a firm line. Just as Tom was about to say something to Bill’s new bodyguard he heard Bill call across the room.   
  
“Lukas, hey!”   
  
The bodyguard gave Tom one last look that Tom found difficult to read and then followed the sound of Bill’s voice, smiling easily at him. The way Bill smiled back at him made Tom’s insides burn with something dark and his fist clutched the beer bottle in his hand so tight his knuckles turned white.   
  
“Calm down, Tom,” Georg said and Tom could hear his friend’s eye roll. “They’re just talking.”   
  
“Yeah, right,” Tom scoffed. “I know what he wants.”   
  
Tom knew, because Tom wanted the same. The way Lukas was looking at Bill while his twin chatted enthusiastically at him was predatory, his eyes were hungry and he was leaning in too close to Bill, towering over his twin. Bill was not short but the bodyguard was built like an ox and made Bill seem petite, vulnerable almost. Tom could see quite plainly that Lukas wanted to bend his twin over and make him cry out his name.   
  
Gustav came over just then. “What’s Tom staring at?”   
  
Georg chuckled. “He’s trying to take out Lukas with his eyes.”   
  
“Still jealous then,” Gustav said bluntly and Tom whirled back to face his bandmates in horror.   
  
“I’m not jealous!” He denied, feeling a dangerous heat bleed into his cheeks. “I just don’t like the way Lukas looks like he wants to… I don’t know, have his way with him or something.”   
  
“Tom, face it, you can’t stand it when Bill is giving someone more attention than you.” Georg tilted his head towards Lukas and Bill and then raised his eyebrows pointedly at Tom.   
  
Tom spluttered, staring aghast at his bandmates who stood before him stoic but quite clearly amused. “I… that’s not true! I let _you_ join the band, didn’t I?” He glared at them defiantly.   
  
“‘Let’,” Georg and Gustav exchanged a look. “We’re so grateful.”   
  
Tom moaned in frustration, knowing his friends were right. With a thirsty gulp of his beer he turned back to find Bill and the bodyguard, wanting to check up one final time before he resigned himself to Georg and Gustav’s taunts for the remainder of the evening. But when his eyes fell on them his jaw dropped. Lukas’ hands were on Bill’s ass and he was hauling his brother close.   
  
This was the final straw.   
  
“Lukas!” Tom bellowed, storming across the room and elbowing a surprised Dunja out the way.   
  
“See?” He heard Georg say to Gustav as he departed, but he ignored them.   
  
The red mist had descended and he was breathing hard by the time he reached the two of them, his fists balled into tight fists and his nostrils flaring with anger.   
  
“What,” he shoved Lukas back, away from Bill. “ _The fuck_ do you think you’re playing at?”   
  
Bill squeaked as Tom forced his way between the two of them, squaring up to Lukas and shielding Bill with a protective arm. He felt the warm presence of his brother behind him and half wanted to just whisk Bill away there and then, departing without another word. But he couldn’t leave this unfinished business, not now. It was time for Lukas to go.   
  
“Whoa, hey Tom,” Lukas said appeasingly. “What’s wrong?”   
  
“What’s wrong?” Tom nearly laughed. “What’s wrong with _you_? Are you sick? Leave my brother the fuck alone.”   
  
“Nothing happened,” Lukas held up his hands in surrender and was giving Tom an infuriatingly soothing smile. “We’re just friendly, Bill and I.”   
  
Tom scoffed loudly. “Too friendly. I’ve seen you, you can’t keep your hands off him.”   
  
Lukas laughed gently. “Oh, that. Bill doesn’t mind, it’s just a friendly pat. For luck,” he added.   
  
Tom was aware that the mellow chatter of their friends and colleagues had died down but he didn’t care, Lukas had gone too far. “He doesn’t want you molesting him.”   
  
“Hey now,” Lukas said, now frowning slightly. “No need for that kind of language.”   
  
“Then get your filthy hands off him,” Tom snarled, stepping right up to the bodyguard and looking him dead in the eye.   
  
“Or what?” Lukas’ cool demeanour broke and he smirked down at Tom but Tom didn’t shy away. Without thinking, he pulled back his fist and punched Lukas so hard the bodyguard’s head snapped backward and a spray of blood flew into the air streaking the white wall with flecks of red.   
  
Behind him Bill gasped and Tom felt his hands on his forearm, gripping Tom tight.   
  
“Fuck!” Lukas yelled, his face red with rage and his hands flying to his nose. “My fucking nose!”   
  
“That is _enough_!” Came another voice, and Tom saw David striding into the room looking furious. “Tom, Bill, hotel. Now. Lukas, with me.”   
  
Tom was ready to argue with their manager, too pent up from the punch but Bill was already pushing from behind, corralling him towards the exit. Tom ignored Georg’s guffaws and Natalie’s excited titters, only able to focus on the warm hand on his back and the sting of split knuckles on his right hand. It vaguely registered that this might affect his guitar playing abilities but Tom couldn’t find it in himself to be too concerned with that right now.   
  
Bill was at his back the entire way to their chauffeur and when they slid into the backseat he laced their fingers together, giving Tom periodic squeezes. Tom couldn’t bring himself to look at Bill, the beginnings of guilt knotting his insides.   
  
They exited the car, Bill leading him by hand, guiding Tom with him through the lobby, up the elevator, down the corridor, into Tom’s hotel room.   
  
Immediately, Bill took up position on the edge of the bed, tugging Tom with him so he dropped down beside him on the end of the mattress.   
  
“I didn’t mean to,” Tom blurted out, finally looking at Bill sheepishly. He ducked slightly as soon as he’d said the words, attempting to hide behind the bill of his cap but Bill twisted his body towards Tom and with gentle hands he reached and tilted Tom’s chin up so they were looking at each other across the small space. Tom’s belly lurched at their proximity.   
  
“Sorry,” Tom added lamely. Bill still didn’t say anything and Tom felt light pressure on his thigh as Bill gave it a squeeze.   
  
“He had it coming though,” Tom went on, his inside roiling at the thought of Lukas’ hands all over Bill’s delicate little body. He looked at Bill determinedly. “He shouldn’t have done that. I shouldn’t have let him do that.”   
  
“It’s ok, Tom,” Bill said so calmly that Tom wondered if they were having the same conversation.   
  
“No,” Tom shook his head. “He doesn’t fucking deserve you. I wanted to… every time he touched you.” Visions of Bill’s ass swam before his eyes. “I want…”   
  
Bill’s eyes were gazing at him, round, open, expectant. “Yes?” He encouraged, leaning in so close that Tom could feel his sweet breath on his lips.   
  
Tom swallowed nervously. It was difficult to focus on anything other than his twin when he was this close. Bill’s eyes were searching and suddenly Tom found himself blurting, “I want to be the one that gets to touch you like that. The only one.”   
  
His cheeks flamed but he didn’t break eye contact with his twin.   
  
“I know,” Bill whispered.   
  
“You do?” Tom’s eyes were following Bill’s as he moved closer.   
  
Bill nodded and then they were kissing. Tom didn’t know who made the first move but the moment his lips touched Bill’s fireworks exploded behind his eyes, and flames licked at his insides. Bill’s lips were soft and questing and he kept making breathy sounds that made Tom’s belly flip so hard for his pretty, eager little brother.   
  
Everything seemed to be heating up fast, the tentative kiss growing more desperate as Bill opened his mouth with a needy groan and let Tom’s tongue inside. Kissing Bill was hotter than he’d let himself imagine and he found himself wrapping one hand around Bill’s slim waist and pushing his fingers into his feathery hair, cupping the base of his skull and tilting Bill’s head to he could deepen the kiss.   
  
He felt Bill shiver in his arms and crowd closer, pulling back a fraction at the same time to lick Tom’s lips and blink at him with lust-filled eyes.   
  
“Wow,” he exhaled and Tom could hear the tremor in his voice.   
  
Tom wasn’t done kissing Bill. Now that’d he discovered how fucking great this could be he was eager for more, for everything. Without thinking, he eased over Bill, pushing his twin back onto the bed and helping him scoot backwards until his head hit the pillows and he laughed nervously up at Tom.   
  
“Fuck,” Tom said, unable to voice the thousand and one thoughts whirling around his brain. “You knew?”   
  
Bill nodded, somehow looking shy as he did so. Tom couldn’t tell if the bashfulness was genuine or not but the sweet, coy eyes that were looking up at him were making his heart race.   
  
“I saw the way you were looking at Lukas, I saw how much it riled you up,” Bill admitted. “I wanted to know why and then Gustav told me you were jealous.”   
  
Tom’s eyes flared. “Gustav?” He thought back to his bandmates earlier teasing and silently cursed his own lack of discretion.   
  
“Don’t worry,” Bill said, cupping Tom’s cheeks in both hands and leaning up to place a chaste kiss over his lip ring. “He thinks it’s a twin thing.”   
  
“And you?” Tom wanted to know, watching Bill searchingly. “What do you think?”   
  
Bill beamed up at him and tugged at the bill of Tom’s cap until it came off. “I think you’ve got a crush on me.” Bill licked his lips and donned Tom’s cap, laughing impishly.   
  
Tom’s neck felt hot and he ducked his head, pressing his face into Bill’s neck to hide his embarrassment. “ _Doooon’t_.”   
  
Bill chuckled and tugged on Tom’s dreadlocks until he emerged, grinning down at Bill.   
  
Tom was half laying over his brother, gazing down at him fondly. Part of him couldn’t believe what they were doing, lying here, kissing, Bill all sexy beneath him while Tom’s whole insides were alight with nerves and desire. But most of him was just excited. Excited at the prospect Bill and everything he was willing to give Tom.   
  
“I’ve always thought we’d be good together,” Bill revealed, playing with the bill of Tom’s hat he was now wearing and looking so fucking edible. “Really good,” he purred, his eyes hooded as he raked his eyes up and down Tom’s body. “Does that freak you out?”   
  
Tom thought about and decided that no, being with Bill, kissing, licking, sucking, fucking. It didn’t freak Tom out. “It sounds really fucking hot, actually,” he told Bill.   
  
“Ohhh,” Bill wriggled, arching off the bed slightly. “Yes, it does.”   
  
Tom groaned as he felt Bill’s body under his own move teasingly. He didn’t know whether Bill was doing it on purpose but the noises, his sinful movements, were all shooting a hot pool of arousal down to his groin and Tom’s teenage libido was having a hard time controlling his dick.   
  
“Bill,” he said through gritted teeth as he made to shift away, not wanting to scare Bill.   
  
“What?” Bill asked as Tom sat back on his haunches, looking down at his twin.   
  
“I… too much,” Tom shook his head. “You keep moving and I…” Tom glanced down at his crotch and his cheeks pinked as he realised there was a sizeable bulge.   
  
“Oh, Tomi,” Bill purred. “Who knew all it took was a hot bodyguard to get your attention?”   
  
“Stooop,” Tom groaned, half with arousal half with disgust at the thought of _Lukas_.   
  
“Don’t get jealous,” Bill said. Tom looked at Bill and lifted the corners of his mouth sheepishly. “You can have all of me. Lukas just got a piece of my ass.”   
  
“That’s exactly the piece of you I don’t want him to have,” Tom shifted uncomfortably, unused to voicing his desires. With girls it was usually a quick fuck with a few dirty words, no time for embarrassing secrets to be revealed or hidden desires shared.   
  
“Come here, Tom,” Bill said. “Let me show you what I want.”   
  
Tom looked at Bill and held his gaze, feeling a bolt of electricity pass between them. Slowly, Bill removed Tom’s hat and sat up, gesturing for Tom to come close with a teasing finger. “Lie back.”   
  
Tom did as he was instructed, settling back against the pillows, never taking his eyes of Bill, sexy, sweet Bill who was now crawling towards him with a dangerous look in his eye. “What are you going to do?” Tom asked, his voice cracking.   
  
Bill grinned, and then lifted a leg over Tom’s hips, straddling him as he hooked his fingers into the hem of his t-shirt and pulled it over his head, shaking his head out and wrinkling his nose cutely. Tom swallowed, his heart beating a thousand times faster for his twin as he watched his performance raptly. Images of Bill naked on top of him, bouncing on his cock while Tom held onto his hips so hard he left tiny marks flashed before his eyes and his own hips involuntarily stuttered, making Bill lose balance and fall forward so they were forehead to forehead and panting heavily into each other’s mouths.   
  
“Fuck, are we doing this?” Bill gasped, holding Tom’s gaze.   
  
“We can’t stop now,” Tom said, reaching up to hold the back of Bill’s neck and pull him forward to bridge the gap and crash their lips together in a biting kiss.   
  
Bill moaned loudly, grinding his hips down as Tom felt his tongue against his own. “How far are we going?” Tom asked between kisses.   
  
“All the way,” Bill hissed as one of Tom’s hands slipped down to his ass and squeezed. “I need you, all the way, Tomi… I want to feel you inside me.”   
  
Tom’s stomach somersaulted and his hips jerked up again as he thought of pushing inside Bill for the first time. “Fuck, all the way? Really?”   
  
Bill nodded and kissed Tom again, wet and messy and urgent. Bill squirmed over him and Tom could feel his twin’s erection matching his own as he palmed Bill’s ass, eager to remove the obstructing jeans.  
  
“C’mon, Tom,” Bill murmured against Tom’s lip, crowding close and panting hard. “Let’s do it.”  
  
Tom was just about to nod when an obnoxious trilling filled the room. Bill pulled back from Tom’s lips with a wet sound and sat back, looking offended. The noise was coming from Tom’s pocket and he shifted, nudging at Bill’s thigh so he could extract his loudly ringing mobile.   
  
“Who the fuck is that?” Bill demanded.   
  
“Ugh,” Tom groaned when saw their manager’s name flashing on the screen. “David.”   
  
“Tell him to fuck off,” Bill growled.   
  
Tom flipped his phone open and held it to his ear. “What?”   
  
“ _Where are you and Bill?”_   
  
“In my hotel room,” Tom said flatly.   
  
Bill was beginning to shift over his groin again and Tom looked up to see Bill extricating himself from his jeans and boxers.   
  
David was saying something but Tom was watching Bill with a slack jaw as Bill shimmied out his jeans and returned to Tom’s lap, grinding down and catching his lower lip between his teeth. “Er… what was that?”   
  
_”I said I need to speak with you,”_ David’s words brought Tom swiftly back to earth and he let out a panicked squeak.   
  
“Can’t it wait until morning?”   
  
Before David could reply the phone was snatched from Tom’s hand and Bill barked down the line, “Can you fuck off for one night? We need some twin time.”   
  
Then Bill flipped the phone shut and dropped it carelessly over the side of the bed.   
  
“Harsh,” but Tom was grinning.   
  
“Well would you rather I invited him up?” Bill gave him a look and then leaned forward, splaying his palms on Tom’s chest. “Maybe he’d like to see a different kind of show tonight.”   
  
Tom felt his cheeks pink and he shook his head. “There is no way I’m letting anyone else see you like this.”   
  
Bill purred, nudging in for a kiss which Tom met willingly. It didn’t take long for Tom for forget David’s call, his brain too caught up in kissing Bill, touching him all over, raking blunt nails down his sides until his twin was purring in his lap. Everything about Bill was hot and he was making Tom’s head spin. Soon, he was just as naked as Bill and he knew there was no going back now.   
  
“Now what?” Bill suddenly asked him, breathing hard over his lips and looking down at Tom with hooded eyes. Bill looked so fucking delicious, his hair messy and his body tight.   
  
“Get on your front and wait for me,” Tom instructed, pushing at Bill until he rolled onto the mattress, moaning when his cock became trapped between himself and the sheets.   
  
Tom swore and hurried to the foot of the bed, rooting around for something slippery. He found a small bottle of lube and nearly whooped with joy before turning back to Bill and gasping, his cock twitching.   
  
Bill had pushed his ass off the bed and Tom could see quite plainly that one elegant hand was slowly jacking himself off. He swore under his breath.   
  
“Hey,” Tom said as he climbed onto the bed behind Bill. “I thought I was supposed to be doing that.”   
  
“Took too long,” Bill grunted.   
  
Tom dropped the lube beside him and spread his palms over the smooth cheeks of Bill’s ass, the object of his once hidden desires. He cursed himself for acting so jealously and not really seeing what it was he wanted until now. Now that he had Bill he was going to treat him and his ass like royalty. Tom was going to fuck Bill so good.   
  
“Keep going,” Tom told Bill, his belly squirming as he saw Bill close his eyes, one cheek pressed into the pillow. Tom’s earlier shyness had evaporated and he was operating entirely on lust now, itching to feel Bill’s insides as he slid into him for the first time.   
  
Bill was too delicious and Tom just had to taste him. Squeezing a handful of Bill’s pert little ass with one hand he trailed a curious finger down Bill’s crease with the other, smiling when he saw Bill’s entrance twitch.   
  
“I’m going to get you nice and wet,” Tom told Bill, his voice low.   
  
“Ohh,” Bill said, muffled. “ _Yes_.”   
  
“You should see yourself,” Tom said, staring down at his twin who was spread to readily for Tom on the sheets. “You’re irresistible.”   
  
“Mmmm,” Bill let out another pretty moan. “Lukas thought so, too.”   
  
Tom’s hand gave Bill’s ass an involuntary squeeze and he frowned. “Don’t kill the mood.”   
  
Bill caught his eyes over his shoulder and he grinned wickedly. “What are you going to do? Punish me for it?”   
  
Tom made a guttural noise in the back of his throat. “I should.” He gave Bill’s ass a light smack, pleased when he heard Bill let out small squeal. Then, before Bill could protest he leaned over his twin and licked right over his tiny pink hole.   
  
Instantly, he felt Bill turn to jelly beneath him and he grinned, pressing his lips to Bill’s entrance and then trailing a hot line of open-mouthed kisses up to the small of his back. He had Bill under his spell.   
  
“More, Tom,” Bill begged, shoving his ass up into Tom’s face.   
  
Tom would have laughed, amused by his demanding little brother, but he was too turned on. Doing as Bill wanted, his tongue found Bill’s puckered hole again and licked, tasting the sweet musky flavour of Bill. With one hand he reached between his own legs and wrapped long fingers around his dick with a hiss.   
  
Tom teased Bill with his tongue, licking over his hole until Bill was a quivering mess, begging Tom for more, for all the way.   
  
“ _Please_ , I can’t take it anymore,” Bill pleaded, now trying to pull his ass away from Tom’s probing tongue. “I need you to fuck me.”   
  
“Let me get you ready,” Tom said. Tom knew how this worked, he’d spent enough time on a bus with three other boys. They talked about sex. “I need to loosen you up.”   
  
Bill made a whining sound and looked over his shoulder. “Okay but quick, or I’ll come before you get a chance to fuck me properly.”   
  
Tom nodded, his mind hazy with lust as he tried not to let his brother’s words wash over him and send him over the edge. Bill was so naughty.   
  
Slicking two fingers up he positioned them at Bill’s spit-slicked entrance, rubbing around the tight ring of muscle, testing.   
  
“Do it, come on, Tom,” Bill said weakly.   
  
Tom acquiesced, slowly easing two fingers into his twin. Vaguely, he registered a sting in his knuckles where they had split from punching Lukas earlier but it was easy to ignore this, his mouth opening as the warm tightness encased his digits. If Bill felt tight now Tom knew he would struggle to control himself when it was his dick Bill was squeezing.   
  
“Ok?” Tom checked.  
  
Bill’s legs trembled and he cursed, shoving his face into the pillow.   
  
“That’s it,” Tom soothed as he watched in awe as his fingers disappeared inside Bill. “Fuck that’s hot. I can’t believe you’re letting me do this,” Tom babbled, fairly sure his brain was about to short-circuit.   
  
“ _Yeeesss_ ,” Bill hissed. “I need more. Fill me up.”   
  
Experimentally, Tom curled his fingers and Bill jerked beneath him, almost dislodging his hand as he cried out. “Too much, too much, too much!”   
  
Tom grinned and fit a third finger in beside the other two, scissoring slightly as Bill arched his back. The curve of Bill’s back was glowing and Tom could see his ribcage rising and falling as he watched his little brother fight to control his arousal.   
  
Knowing the reaction he would now receive, Tom curled his fingers inside Bill again and Bill tensed, his hips snapping away from Tom.   
  
“Fuck, no,” Bill flipped over and clenched his legs tight together. “Too much,” he said again. “I’m going to fucking come soon if you don’t stop.”   
  
Tom lifted the corners of his mouth and tapped at Bill’s knee until his legs fell open. “I don’t plan on stopping just yet.” He eyed Bill’s cock hungrily, loving his turned on his twin was.   
  
“On your front again,” Tom commanded. “I want your ass in the air.”   
  
Bill’s pupils were blown wide and he obeyed immediately, turning over and shoving his ass unashamedly in the air again while Tom positioned himself right at his glistening hole.   
  
“Put it in me,” Bill pleaded. “I want to feel all of you inside me.”   
  
Tom slicked himself with lube and rubbed the blunt end of his painfully hard cock right up and down Bill’s crease, using his free hand to grab his twin’s ass once more. Then, slowly he filled Bill up, every inch of delicious heat surrounding his cock and making Tom pant. His eyes fluttered shut and his mouth opened as he sank into his twin.   
  
“Ohh, ohh,” Bill was crying out. “ _Yes_ Hard okay, Tomi?”   
  
Tom couldn’t even speak, Bill’s slick heat making stars blink at him behind his eyes. This was how they were supposed to be, Tom was sure of it. He yanked Bill back so he filled him entirely and Bill hissed. Then they were moving fast, Tom rutting in and out of Bill in a fast, desperate rhythm so they were both crying out into the dark hotel room.   
  
Wanting to feel his brother’s skin against his own he wrapped strong arms around Bill’s chest, pulling him upwards. Bill was like a rag doll, too consumed with desire to function properly. He flopped back against Tom when he was upright, his head falling against Tom’s shoulder.   
  
Tom’s thrusts didn’t let up, instead he pounded in and out of Bill while he supported him in his arms, one hand splayed over his abdomen while the other found the base of his throat. He could feel Bill’s racing heart thudding against his chest as Tom screwed him into tomorrow.   
  
“You would never let Lukas do this, right, Bill?” Tom growled, biting Bill’s exposed neck as he fucked him.   
  
“Nooo,” Bill moaned. “I’m yours now.”   
  
“Only mine?” Tom wanted to know.  
  
Bill nodded fervently and slim fingers found their way to his own cock, tugging on it for release.   
  
“Kiss me,” Bill begged.  
  
“I want to see your face first,” Tom growled, pulling out of Bill so fast that he cried out. Bill fell forward onto the sheets and then rolled over, spreading his legs wide so Tom could bend him in half and fit himself back between them as though he’d belonged there forever.   
  
When Tom pushed back inside Bill they both gasped and Bill’s arms came around Tom’s body, hauling him close and bringing their lips together in a kiss so hot Tom’s whole body tensed and his hips stuttered forward as his orgasm hit hard. Bill clenched around him, squeezing Tom’s cock as Tom came inside Bill for the first time.   
  
Before he passed out, Tom had the foresight to wrap a shaking hand around Bill’s weeping cock and tug hard and fast until Bill was coming between them with Tom’s name tumbling from his lips.   
  
Tom collapsed over Bill’s body, his sensitive dick still buried deep inside his twin and Bill’s legs wrapped tightly around his waist. It was several minutes before slowly, they began to uncoil, Bill’s legs loosening as Tom’s breathing mellowed.   
  
“Ohhh my fucking god,” Bill panted, kissing over Tom’s jawline and tugging him up to find his lips. “Oh my god.”   
  
Carefully, Tom pulled out of Bill, watching dazedly as a trail of his own come tried to follow. He would have to clean Bill up, he thought vaguely before he fell onto the bed beside his brother and stared open mouthed at the ceiling.   
  
“We have to do that again,” he said.   
  
Bill shifted beside him until he was propped up on his elbow, beaming down at Tom and looking thoroughly debauched.   
  
“I’ll have to thank Lukas.”   
  
“What the fuck, Bill?” Tom frowned, affronted.   
  
“Well,” Bill trailed a finger over Tom’s chest and up to his chin, tilting it towards him so he could place a kiss to his lips. “If Lukas hadn’t started then you might not have got jealous and we might never have ended up in bed together.”   
  
“Oh,” Tom said, mulling it over. Then he concluded, “He still has to go.”   
  
“Aw, Tomi,” Bill pouted. “Can’t we keep him?”  
  
“He’s not your pet,” Tom said, still put out that Bill would bring Lukas up after the most mind-blowing sex of his life.   
  
“No,” Bill agreed. “I’ve got a new plaything.” He winked at Tom and crowded close, draping himself over Tom and kissing him, teasing Tom with just a hint of tongue. Not even the cooling sticky mess between them was enough to deter Tom from making out with Bill.   
  
“I’m yours, always have been really,” Bill told him, stroking over Tom’s cheek with his hand and giving him a fond smile. “Ass and all.”   
  
Tom snorted and dragged Bill back to his lips, pleased with the knowledge that really, Bill had only ever been his.   
  


~~~~

  
  
The next morning Bill and Tom were busy trading secretive smirks and playing footsie under the table when Georg and Gustav slumped down at their breakfast table. Last night had been mind-blowing. After they had recovered from round one Tom discovered just how much he loved Bill’s tongue ring and memories of Bill’s plump lips wrapped around his cock kept resurfacing unbidden. Tom was pretty sure he was going to have a hard time keeping this new thing a secret, already unable to take his eyes off Bill all morning. Post-coital Bill was glowing brighter and more beautiful than ever and it made Tom’s heart race and his belly somersault. He grinned.   
  
“What are you too looking so pleased about?” Georg asked, grabbing a croissant off Bill’s plate and shoving half of it into his mouth at once.   
  
“Gross,” Bill wrinkled his nose.   
  
“I bet I know why Tom’s pleased,” Gustav said as he poured himself a coffee and looked Tom dead in the eye.   
  
Tom’s stomach lurched unpleasantly and his throat went dry. “What?”   
  
“Lukas got fired,” Gustav said calmly.   
  
“You’re kidding!” Tom said at the same time as Bill said. “Oh no!”   
  
Georg snorted. “You didn’t know?”   
  
“No,” Bill and Tom said together.   
  
“What happened?” Bill asked. Tom tried to ignore the concern in Bill’s voice but was placated when he felt Bill’s foot slide up his calf under the table. Clearly Bill wasn’t too devastated by the news.   
  
“Apparently,” Georg leaned in conspiratorially. “He tried to hit on David.”   
  
Bill snorted, nearly choking on his orange juice. “Are you serious?”   
  
Tom laughed loudly. “That’s probably why he wanted to see us last night.”   
  
“Yeah,” Georg said. “And to give you a bollocking for nearly breaking the poor guy’s nose.”   
  
Tom shrugged. “Not my problem anymore.”   
  
Bill turned to give Tom a sweet smile. “See? I told you there was nothing to worry about. He’s gone now.”   
  
Tom grinned at Bill. He didn’t even care anymore, he had Bill and that’s all that mattered to Tom. His hand found Bill’s thigh beneath the table and he gave it a squeeze. He’d been stupid to get so jealous of a fucking bodyguard.   
  
“Excuse me? Are you finished with your plate, Sir?”   
  
Tom’s eyes shot across their table to see a handsome waiter looking at Bill expectantly.   
  
He swallowed as Bill met his eyes and winked before turning to the waiter and saying. “No, I don’t think I’m quite done yet.”   
  
Tom was going to have to ask David to switch hotels.


End file.
